Spoilsport
by elloteenah
Summary: Based of 24th August. Part 1: Nick and Carla are invited to the Platts for a Halloween party. Carla's POV. Part 2: Nick heard what Carla said to Johnny at the bistro. Nick's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilsport

 _"_ _I think you may be my Fairy Godmother."_

 _"Fair enough—but I'm not wearing a tutu for anyone!"_

 _"_ _Mm, spoilsport."_

* * *

 **Carla's POV**

I took a quick look in the mirror. Carefully, I moved a piece of hair over so it sat in with the locks on my parting. I picked at the curls at the ends of my hair so they sat perfectly down my shoulders, before pulling the hood of my red cloak over my head, completing my outfit.

Myself and Nick were off to the Platts for a Halloween party planned by David and Kylie for Max and Lily, Nick's niece and nephew.

It was a themed occasion but, because it was essentially for little kids, the outfits couldn't be too scary. As long as you were in fancy dress, you could come in basically. Shame really, I had a few ideas up my sleeve.

Instead, I opted to go as a devil-inspired Little Red Riding Hood. Lily was at that age where fairytales were everything, I thought it would be nice to go as something she would recognised. For a touch of Halloween, I matched my red dress and cloak, black tights and heels with a pair of devil horns. I even brought a fork. To be honest, it made me feel powerful. And it was the first time in months I had added colour to my wardrobe.

I wasn't one for fancy dress or themed events. If the factory girls planned a Christmas 'do and it involved dressing up, I often denied the invitation to go. It wasn't my style. But I knew tonight meant a lot to Nick so I did it for him.

"Oh, wow," I heard him gasp from behind him. "Don't you look amazing!"

I could see him in the reflection of my mirror. I blushed, smiling down at the floor. I didn't take to compliments easily. I took one last glance at my appearance, happy with it, I turned to look at Nick.

I gasped myself. Standing in the doorway that led to my bedroom, he looked hot. But I was disappointed by his outfit choice.

"Really, Nicholas?" I said. "Why?"

"What?" he replied. He looked down at his attire, not seeing the problem. We had agreed to kept our costumes a secret from each other. It almost added an element of surprise—forty years of age and I was playing a dress up game with my boyfriend, who would have thought?

He was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, gone all out and brought a calabash pipe and deerstalker to complete his look.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just looks your about to go work," she whined. "You could have made a little more effort."

"I can't see me ever wearing one of these to work, Car," he pointed to his hat. Slowly, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As always, I relaxed is his arms—I didn't even realise I was tense, although the thought of spending the afternoon with Gail had me nervous—and he kissed my forehead. "You look great."

"Thank you," I whispered before leaving a soft peck on his stubbled jaw.

"Do you really think I look like I'm about to go to work?" Nick wondered, concerned he wasn't putting in enough effort.

"Yeah," I said, playing with the collar of his blazer, "but it'll have to go for now. It's not very scary though."

"What are you talking about! I'm every adult's worst nightmare," he chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Their manager."

I held back a laugh, I didn't know what to say. He had just slagged off both our jobs. I slapped his chest lightly.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, letting him go. I walked towards the kitchen counter to retrieve my handbag before we left to get to No.8 on time.

* * *

The party was a small affair. Only myself and Nick, Fiz, Tyrone, Ruby and Hope—looking well despite what she was going through—Sophie and Jack, and Maria and Liam turned up. Simon, Amy and Dev's twins decided they were too old for parties. I was upset Tracey wasn't there with Amy, haring there was an apple-bopping completion on later, I quite liked the idea of pushing her head in a bucket of water after what she had put me through.

It didn't take me long to distance myself away from the life of the party. I found myself a seat in the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I had put a bottle in my bag before leaving, there was no way I would make it through the party without at least two glasses down my neck.

"Excuse me," Gail walked over to me, a disappointed look on her face. "This is a children's parry, what are you drinking?" she put her hands on her hips.

I looked at my glass and shrugged. "The blood of Frankenstein. Want some?"

Gail carefully looked around her. Everyone reoccupied with conversation, she grabbed a glass and handed it to me. "Go on then."

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. Gail was one of a kind. But if I planned to be with Nicholas for a long time, I would have to get used to it.

The afternoon didn't last long and before I knew it, everyone was going home for tea. Nick and I decided to a little while longer. With the drama between David, Kylie, Sarah and Callum—who was still missing—Nick wanted a chance to catch up. I couldn't blame him, everything happened so quickly. I didn't understand what was wrong with Sarah, she hadn't spoken since I got there. I tried but she didn't want to know. After what Nick had told me, I wouldn't have thought Callum's disappearance would have affected her negatively.

Later, we sat down to play Max at some game had owned on his game console. I didn't understand it all, technology wasn't my strong point and it was embarrassing have a ten year old beat me at a game made for those three and up.

Lily soon got bored the attention wasn't on her and asked for Kylie to put Frozen on before she had to go to bed. The little'n was dressed as Elsa and looked utterly adorable. I tried not to think about what my life would be like if my little girl would have survived—would she love Frozen, too? Would I be with Nick? And if I was, would she and Lily be best friends? Sure she wouldn't be old enough to understand a lot of it but would she had danced while Lily sung Let It Go?

I went to pick up my glass but Nick, sat next to me, felt my body shift and removed it from my grasp before I could take a drink. He put it down beside him before wrapping his arm around me and placing a kiss on my hair, narrowly avoiding a poke in the eye from my devil horns. I had never felt so loved in such a long time I hadn't forgotten what it felt like. I smiled at him lovingly and his eyes shifted between my eyes and lips, I caught him and he could tell I wanted nothing more than to go home and be alone with him. I loved him.

"Uncle Nicky!" Lily shouted.

"Yes, Lil?" he asked, pulling his eyes away from me.

"You be Anna, please?" she said, just about managing to say every word. She was very clever for her age.

"Yeah, Nicky," I nudged him on the shoulder. "Be Anna."

The film was coming up to where Anna and Elsa sing their duet. I had watched Lily asked Max and he was having none of it. It was as though she already knew Mummy and Daddy would say no, Gail was out of it to even put two sentences together—I shouldn't have offered her my drink—and she didn't really know me, so Nick was the last Anna standing.

"Oh, no," he chuckled, looking at me and shaking his finger.. "I told you, I'm not wearing a tutu for anyone."

"No one said you had to wear a tutu. Anna wears a dress, silly," I mocked him. It was too much fun. Lilly was stood next to us, confused as to why he wasn't joining in.

"Same thing," he groaned. "No, sorry, Lily."

"Aw," I said lowly. It didn't take long for her bottom lip to drop. Luckily David caught it in time and told her it was time for bed. Surprisingly she went without argument and it was the end of Nick's possible karaoke. Shame really.

* * *

With the kids going to bed, Nick and I decided to make a move. It was getting late, Nick had work in the morning and I was sure I had emails to sort through.

We said our goodbyes, thanked them for inviting us before walking arm-in-arm down the street back to Victoria Street. The sound of late night trick-or-treaters could be heard amongst the quiet cobbles.

It didn't take us long before we arrived at the flats. We decided who's we'd be staying in tonight like we always did and, seeing as he had work in the morning, it was Nick's. Where he had bigger selection of suits. It didn't bother me if I was going to lounge around all day in my dressing grown, I wasn't expecting anybody.

"Well that was interesting to say the least," he said when we stepped in the door, referring to his Mother's state.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied. I had been waiting for the right moment to say that all night. I couldn't stop a giggle as I said it.

Nick rolled his eyes at me as he took off his hat before removing his detective costume coat and threw it over the arm of his sofa. His facial expression suddenly dropped. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before patting over his trouser pockets, front and back. He reached for his coat again, and checked those pockets. He pursed his lips in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly walking over to him.

"Yeah," he mumbled and breathed out. "I, uh, think I left my pipe back there."

"Aw," I tilted my head sarcastically. "What a shame. What ever will you do now?"

He smiled at me and my breath got caught in my throat. We weren't in a situation for him to take my breath away but just thinking back on what had happened since Summer, us now into Autumn, I felt very grateful to be in my position, to have forgiveness and have this incredible man support me throughout it, even in my darkest days despite his own troubles with Erica and her miscarriage. We comforted each other it led to this moment. I never expected it.

He didn't say anything, simply he held out his arms for me like he always did and I walked into them with no hesitation. As our bodies touched, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. Only this time, he was quickly met with one of my horns stabbing him in the cheek.

"Ah," he threw his head back, shocked by the sudden pain in his face, he removed his arms from him and rubbed the spot where my costume hit him.

"Oh—haha!" I laughed. I reached my hands up to his and moved them away so I could examine the damage for myself. He had the tiniest dent in his cheek. I reached up and kissed it. See, all better. I could do normal.

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

Hmm," I mused then looked his body up and down. I swallowed before running my fingers over his shirt collar. "You know, I quite liked your costume in the end."

"Yeah?" he whispered, pulling me towards him again.

I nodded, moving my hands down to the collar of his blazer, the material cold under my hot hands. "In fact," I leaned up and bruised my lips against his ear, "I found it extremely sexy."

"Oh no," Nick laughed before holding my elbows to pull me away.. "I am not roleplaying with you,"

I frowned, locking my fingers round his blazer collar, I rocked myself. "Mm, spoilsport."

He huffed. "Like that is it? Okay, Ms Connor, you're on."

I smirked before raising my eyebrows and biting down on my bottom lip.

I walked away from him slowly. With my back to him, he couldn't see what I was doing as I found my keys and hid them in a hand fist. I picked up my fork and, with one foot in front of the other, I stepped towards him.

"Get your magnifying glass out, Detective Tilsley, and come find me," I said with a devilish smile, holding the fork to his chest.

He didn't get a chance to respond as I pushed past him and run out his flat, heading towards my own. He quickly followed behind, after he grabbed his hat and coat, confused about what my intentions were. I felt like a giddy teenager in and it was so worth it.

* * *

 **Earth to Tina, did you just write a one-shot that wasn't about Maphie? Are you feeling okay?**

 **Since the fire, I have become obsessed with Nick and Carla. Despite the fact that both their ex's were together, they make a serious power couple, and when you watch these two back from years ago, there's always been something there and it finally happened!**

 **I have no idea where this idea came from, I was thinking about halloween then watched the scene this one-shot is based off of and had a light bulb moment. It was actually so refreshing to get into the mind of a different character. Although I can't say I would want to be in Carla's head all the time. I hope I captured more of a different side to Carla that isn't the Ice Queen? For a first time with these two, I am super proud of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilsport (Part 2)**

 **Nick's POV**

I opened the door to her flat. Her flat being Carla Connor's, businesswoman of the year and my girlfriend. Yes, my girlfriend. In some crazy turn of events, I had been the one to save Carla from destruction and in return, she loved me. And I loved her. So much that, by the end of my shift, I was running to get home. Home is wherever she is.

Everyday I was spending time with her in her flat, which never bothered me because I was having to share my apartment with Sarah and Bethany, my sister and niece, at the moment and, being I could trust them, I was happy to leave them alone there.

I could hear the faint sound of music playing on the radio from the kitchen, and the smell of food being cooked, instantly filling my senses. Even working in a restaurant from nine to five, the smell of fine food make me hungry. I closed the door behind me slowly, trying not to make a noise. I took my shoes off and placed my work bag on top of them before walking slowly towards where Carla was.

What a lot of people didn't know about Carla: when work was done for the day, she was done. All phones and computers were turned off. At first, it made me think the worst when she wouldn't answer but now, it was the norm. She changed into something comfortable (although she would argue heels were suitable footwear), her hair would be pulled away from her face into a ponytail and face mask was on. She says it's because she has no natural beauty but I beg to differ.

I stood in the doorframe as I watched her tempt to cook, it wasn't her strong point. She looked relaxed, stirring the contents in a saucepan, gently swaying to the music and humming along to the tune.

I was surprised to see her, really. She had been so busy with Underworld the past couple of days with Aidan and Johnny, I hadn't expected to see her. She hadn't been getting in past eight lately between meetings and business dinners with them.

She was beautiful. I could watch her for hours.

I removed my blazer before laying it across the sofa and walking up behind her. She was so engrossed at the task in hand, I don't think she even realised I was there.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," I smiled, resting a hand on her hip before placing a kiss on her hair.

"Aidan and Johnny have some business to sort out with Kate, I didn't need to be there," she said. "I've left them to it."

"Fair enough," I replied, trying to get a look at what she was making.

"Hm, after dinner the other night, I don't need to sit through their bickering again, thank you," she pushed her lips.

I snickered before pulling her towards my body. I had listened to some of it behind the bar before I was called by my staff.

"Nick," she said sternly, hinting that I should leave her alone but I was going to do no such thing. I placed my lips against her temple before moving down to her cheek. She sighed, relaxing in my arms.

"I heard what you said, you know… about the other half," I whispered into her neck before placing a trail of kisses along the skin there.

She stopped stirring to turn and look at me, confused. "Other half, what are you—oh,"

Carla's face dropped then she nodded slowly. "Yeah," she licked her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth. "I don't think Johnny caught on."

"So you didn't tell them about our plans involving the factory and Halloween, no?"

As much as we avoided talking about our work when we were together, Carla couldn't help but tell me she and Aidan were discussing a Christmas line coming into the factory soon. It was only October. I pitched the likelihood of a Halloween range before the festive season. She said Underworld had never done one before, and she didn't see the point, until I said three words: horny red devil. It sparked a fire in her and I've been ordered to meet her in the factory after work on the thirty-first.

"Of course not,"

"But I thought the dinner was to talk about the business?" I kissed behind the shell of her ear and shivered in my arms, her grip on her wooden spoon tightened.

"Hm, yeah," she coughed. "Underworld's, not our business."

"Hm, good…," I nuzzled my nose into her hair. It still smelt like strawberries. I remembered it clearly. "You didn't tell them about the shower this morning, then?"

She closed her eyes and threw her head against my shoulder before shaking her head no.

"Or decorating the flat?"

We had already tired once and failed. Carla flicked paint on my arm and that was it. We were like a pair of teenagers and a fight erupted. It ended when I took Carla against the wall. There was paint everywhere and it took Carla ages to get it out of her hair. The second time, we didn't even get that far.

"Coffee table?"

Carla gasped when my lips brushed her jawline. I should have known better at my age than to think a coffee table was a suitable place to have sex. But she didn't stop me. We agreed to go Ikea—I wasn't made of enough money to go to Harrods like she tried to temp me. We had an hilarious afternoon, I had never seen someone so excited to shop for furniture. She pointed out purchases we should make if we got our own place together. Making future plans excited me. Not to mention she was an utter tease. Carla Connor had a dark side, mysteriously seductive. I can't believe I never noticed it after all the years I had known her, I worked with her at one point as well. It was that side that had me losing control once we had put the table up. I didn't hear her complain and now it's just a distant memory I'm reminded of every time I place my drink down on a placemat on said table.

"What about the wine stain?"

Ah, the night at the bistro when Carla and I said we loved each other. Carla leaned other to kiss me but knocked over my glass of wine in the process. The beverage left a stain down my white, crisp shirt. Instead of begging for my forgiveness, Carla removed it from my body, much to my surprise - it was one way to solve the problem - and apologised in her own way. Think chair, straddling, and nearly falling back and cracking my head open. Yes, this woman will be the death of me.

I heard her curse under her breath. She was as turned on as me. I smirked against her jaw before pushing my arousal against her backside. She dropped the spoon and held onto the kitchen counter, it was warm from the oven below and did nothing to help the heat radiating through her already hot body. I put my hands under the bottom of her top and started pushing it upwards.

"No, Nicholas, I didn't tell them anything." she whispered before snapping at me. She pushed my hands away from her body, ran a hand through her hair to compose herself before returning to her cooking. "Nick! Do you mind? I'm trying to cook us something here!"

"Trying being the optimistic word," I chuckled from behind her still. I put my hand in my trouser pocket to adjust myself slightly. "I don't want you burning down the kitchen, Ms Connor,"

Carla held her breath but she tried not to let it show in body language. The fire still haunted her. She lived on takeout or microwavable meals - a skill she had mastered for her University days - for months after it happened. Anything in her house that could cause a fire, she avoided using in her own space. She got up earlier to go to Michelle's to straighten her hair, she wouldn't chance it in the flat.

Every home as its own smell and hers stopped having its own. She never ran the risk of lighting a scented Yankee Candle incase it fell over. That date night we had after closing at the bistro, I surprised her with her favourite, Soft Blanket—she said it gave her a form of comfort—and, instead of worrying about it, she relaxed because she was in my presence and I was going to protect her, she knew it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, fighting my hold on her, circling both my arms round her waist again. I changed the mood around us for a split second so I could comfort her. I kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to do something nice for us, normal…," she said softly. Normal was hard for Carla, she wasn't used to it. It was foreign to her since the fire. Nothing was normal. She used alcohol and gambling to feel some form of normal. Having Nick and Michelle's support was the only normal her life had been since the accident.

"And I appreciate it. But I can think of something better to do," I removed the cooking utensils from her hands and turned the oven and gas off.

"Nick, we can't," she sighed, not willing to give into me.

"Yes, we can," I said, pulling on her arm so she faced me.

"What about dinner?" she questioned. Her hands find their way to my tie, she toyed with the silk.

"We'll order takeout."

"Indian?" she asked hopefully.

I pursed my lips, puling her closer to me. "If that's what you want."

"I wanted to cook for you," she mused. Her hands found their way under my collar and she started pulling tie out from it's knot. When it was undone, she flicked my top button open.

"And I wanted you to come back to bed this morning, looks like we're both losing today."

"But I was going to be late this morning, I don't see the problem," she reminded me. And Carla Connor was always on time. She had already been in trouble with Aidan for unpunctuality. It was breakfast in the cafe, nothing bad. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"Hm, and I don't see a problem with a later dinner," I reasoned. She crossed her arms over her chest before pointing over her shoulder.

"But I got us a really nice dessert."

I looked over her shoulder. It was a trifle. Tempting but… "I've got dessert right here—"

"Nicholas!" she slapped my hands away from her top again.

"C'mon, babe, don't be a spoilsport," I tilted my head.

"Don't use my words against me!" she gasped, smacking my chest. She knew what I was getting at, she was just dressing me, does she think I hadn't noticed? "Alright, Tilisey, you're on!"

She ran away quicker than I could register it. Her ponytail hit me in the face before she darted for the bedroom and I just managed to smack her bum lightly. She giggled so innocently. How her behaviour could change within seconds would never not amaze me. She truly was a mysterious woman. Who allowed herself to fall in love with me.

I made sure everything was turned off before meeting her in the bedroom.

* * *

Later, eating Indian, Carla was in one of my work shirts—she exact one she had torn away from me just an hour ago. Leaving the top three buttons undone, she looked incredible, I couldn't say it enough times. I had changed into a t-shirt and jeans to answer the door when the deliveryman rang the intercom.

We were sat on the couch, each of us leaning up against an arm with a blanket draped over us - one to take the chill off; two because Carla didn't want curry stains on her new sofa. Carla had her legs resting over my lap and her hair was back up in a bun. It was rare she had her hair in any way other than down. It reminded me of when I brought her dessert back from the bistro—to celebrate her changing her name—and she invited me in. She was okay with me seeing her in her night face mask, wearing a dressing gown and, to no surprise, a glass of wine in her hand. We talked about our disastrous love lives, watching rubbish reality TV before she fell asleep. I hadn't noticed, I was transfixed how anyone could think TOWIE wasn't scripted when it was painfully obvious. I knew from that moment I put a blanket over her before I left that I was going to fall in love with her. She wasn't a monster, far from it. I had learned from spending time with her that only a handful of people saw beyond the Ice Queen. I didn't understand how anyone would want that title. But she wore it, with pride for the most part. I admired it really, a woman that knows her own mind, doesn't take crap from anyone. It is admirable. But doesn't mean to say she has a heart because she does. A heart of gold in fact. Her friendship with Roy is creditable, she lights up with she sees him. Without knowing her family history, I think he's the father figure she never had.

I slapped myself for not seeing the amazing person Carla Connor was before but if she had invited me to "fix" her laptop, if I hadn't invited her to a wine tasting, a few drunken kisses later, we wouldn't be here. If Erica hadn't of miscarriage, my life would be completely different. Although I stick by what I said, it wouldn't have worked out. It was fling, simple as. I would have been there for my child without a doubt, I still want to be a Dad, it just wasn't the right time.

Coming back to reality, I removed my finished curry from my lap and placed my empty plate on the coffee table. Carla was carelessly munching on a popadom, it wouldn't surprise if she couldn't hear the television over her actions but it didn't stop her from giving the show her full attention.

I leaned back to my original position and ran my hand along her shin.

"I love you."

"Ay?" she said, snapping out of her transfix.

I chuckled. "I love you."

"Where's that come from?" she asked, surprised by sudden declare.

"Nowhere, I'm just letting you know."

She smiled big, biting her lip. "I love you, too, Nicky."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Why did she have to do that. She knew I hated being called that. "Don't call me Nicky!"

"It's a name!" she giggled, leaning over, she pecked my cheek. "You're such a spoilsport.

I opened my arms for her. She discarded her snack before leaning into me and we watched TV in the position until sleep took over our bodies.

* * *

 **So I got asked about a Part 2 and I** **delivered! Don't think I could make a Part 3 unless these two have a scene that helps me. I found it a little bit harder being in Nick's mind but then, I don't think we see that much of his personality because his love story with Carla has been focused on her but I tried my best! I enjoyed the challenge. :)**


End file.
